Central Guns
Central Guns is a location in L.A. Noire. It is first seen in the case Upon Reflection, having had the owner sell a Smith & Wesson Model 27 to Errol Schroeder. A Buick Eight Convertible can be found parked to the right of the shop in the Upon Reflection case. The store is located on 367 South Central Avenue. Layout The store's outside has a large sign that says "CENTRAL GUNS (Target Sign) WE SELL AMMO! LEARN TO SHOOT", with a light up sign shaped like a gun with the words behind it saying "SHOOTING GALLERY OPEN 24HRS". The building itself is grey, attached to a Liquor store. There is open glass, with "Guns" and Ammo" written on a green bar above one side and "Sporting Goods" on the other. The inside is dim-lit, with glass cases displaying guns and ammo, hunting equipment on the walls including vests and protective gear, even displays some wooden ducks on the gun case where the store owner stands. Events of L.A. Noire Scooter Peyton is murdered with a Smith & Wesson Model 27, that was ordered from here by Errol Schroeder on February 4th, 1946. Officers Cole Phelps and Ralph Dunn enter this store, speaking with the owner and flip through the order book to find his name. The owner also tells them that gun isn't carried in the store, that because of its make it has to be specifically ordered. Customers The store has a Smith & Wesson order book featuring first and last names, an address for the customer, the make and model, the order date, and the serial number. This book is used for specially made guns manufactured by Smith & Wesson that aren't carried normally in the store, such as the Smith & Wesson Model 27 which according to the owner's false brag, "can take down a rhino". Frederic Daniels *Lives at 3981 Del Mar Ave. *Smith & Wesson Model 25 with Bright Nickel-plating and Walnut Grip. (.45 Long Colt) *Ordered April 4th, 1944. *Serial number: S36521. Alfred Walters *Lives at 261 South Carondelet St. *Smith & Wesson Model 25 with Bright Nickel-plating and a Square-butt Walnut Grip. (.45 Long Colt) *Ordered May 16th, 1944. *Serial number: S17015 Burt Hutchins *Lives at 820 South Plymouth Blvd. *Smith & Wesson Model 14 (Classic) with Blue Steel-plating and a Square Walnut Grip. (.22 LR) *Ordered June 11th, 1944. *Serial number: 724815 John Graham *Lives at 518 S. Lafayette Park Pl. *Smith & Wesson Model 22 (1917) with Color-Case Hardened plating and a Square-Butt Grip. (.45 ACP) *Ordered June 22nd, 1944. *Serial number: 4021986 Sterling Reed *Lives at 333 Parkman Ave. *Smith & Wesson Model 17 with Blued Steel-plating and a Square Walnut Grip. (.22 LR) *Ordered June 24th, 1944. *Serial number: 33905 Patrick O'Hara *Lives at 978 West Kengsingon Rd. *Smith & Wesson Model 25, 6 1/2 inch barrel with Blued Steel-plating and a Walnut Grip. (.45 Long Colt) *Ordered August 17th, 1944. *Serial number: S8454 George Hackett *Lives at 1326 Valencia St. *Smith & Wesson Model 24 with Nickel-plating and a Checkered Rosewood Grip. (.44 S&W Special) *Ordered August 30th, 1944. *Serial number: S6547 Herbert Falk *Lives at 1528 Cerro Gordo St. *Smith & Wesson Model 18 with Blue Steel-plating and a Walnut Grip. (.22 LR) *Ordered September 20th, 1944. *Serial number: 46214 Hyrum Karpowsky *Lives at 1339 West Temple St. *Smith & Wesson Model 18, 4 inch barrel with Blue Steel-plating and a Walnut Grip. (.22 LR) *Ordered October 28th, 1944. *Serial number: S73685 Marie Larosa *Lives at 1112 Echo Park Ave. *Model 19-5 with Polished Nickel-plating and a Fancy Walnut Grip. (.357 Magnum) *Note, the S&W Model 19-5 did not exist at the time of the game's setting. The Model 19-5 came out in the 1970s. Additionally, the gun would have been referred to in 1947 as the "Combat Magnum", as the model numbering system did not come around until the 1950s. *Ordered October 30th, 1944. *Serial number: S5357 Taylor Watkins *Lives at 335 North Serrano Ave. *Smith & Wesson Model 27 with Nickel-plating and Checkered Walnut Grip. (.357 Magnum) *Ordered January 30th, 1945. *Serial number: S98743 Howard Parrish *Lives at 921 North Sycamore Ave. *Smith & Wesson Model 21, 4 inch barrel with Blue Steel-plating and a Altamont Grip. (.44 S&W Special) *Ordered March 25th, 1945. *Serial number: S93603 Michael Gilreath *Lives at 1780 Taft Avenue. *Smith & Wesson Model 14 (Classic) with Polished Nickel-plating and a Ivory Grip. (.22 LR) *Ordered June 18th, 1945. *Serial number: V4545 Milton Kimble *Lives at 1868 Silver Lake Blvd. *Smith & Wesson Model 25 with Blue Steel-plating and a Checkered Service Grip. (.45 Long Colt) *Ordered August 10th, 1945. *Serial number: S95732 Rosalind Pendleton *Lives at 436 S. Sweetzer Ave. *Smith & Wesson Model 21 with Color Case Steel-plating and a Walnut Grip. (.45 Long Colt) *Ordered September 22nd, 1945 *Serial number: S97845 Russell Apland *Lives at 3236 Boaz Street. *Smith & Wesson Model 21, 4 inch barrel with Case Steel-plating and a Altamont Grip. (.45 Long Colt) *Ordered January 23rd, 1946 *Serial number: S85621 Errol Schroeder *Lives at 203 South Gless Street *Smith & Wesson Model 27, 4 inch barrel with Polished Nickel-plating and a Pearl Grip. (.357 Magnum) *Note: This is the murder weapon found in "Upon Reflection" *Ordered Feburary 4th, 1946. *Serial number: S71893 Fanny Lasseter *Lives at 6645 Hooper Avenue. *Smith & Wesson Model 24 with Blue Steel-plating and a Checkered Walnut Grip. (.44 S&W Special) *Ordered April 30th, 1946 *Serial number: S93955 Harriet Ewing *Lives at 5870 Whitworth Drive. *Smith & Wesson Model 21 with Bright Nickel-plating and a Round Service Grip. (.45 Long Colt) *Ordered May 29th, 1946. *Serial number: S19738 Daniel Joyner *Lives at 7312 Harper Avenue. *Smith & Wesson Model 14 (Classic) with Bright Nickel-plating. (.22 LR) *Ordered July 11th, 1946 *Serial number: V21211 Raymond Burroughs *Lives at 1714 Lucretia Avenue. *Smith & Wesson Model 25, 6 1/2 barrel with Nickel-plating. (.45 Long Colt) *Ordered July 13th, 1946 *Serial number: S83046 Gallery Central_Guns.jpg Category:Businesses Category:Locations